


Longer Than

by Emblue_Sparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks
Summary: One journey must end before another can begin.





	Longer Than

“Cas…”

“Yes Dean?”

“You prayed for me didn't you?”

“Yes Dean.”

“It was the beginning, wasn’t it?”

“The very beginning.”

“But something happened, you went away.”

“Far away, exiled.”

“For the prayer?”

“Yes, and for what followed.”

“What followed?”

“Years. Twenty five thousand earth years.”

“That's far more in your years.”

“Hundreds of thousands, to simplify.”

“But you built something. Home.”

“I did, took my time with it too.”

“You waited.”

“Did my best not to be idle though, but it was lonely.”

“I wasn't lonely.”

“No..sadly, you weren't alone.”

“But I wanted to be.”

“You wanted a great many things, then.”

“Then you came.”

“I was told the wait was over, they wished for me to work again.”

“You were late.”

“Yes, it took a while. Sorry for that.”

“Better late than never. You knew right away though.”

“There was never any doubt. I knew even before that moment. You couldn't know because you were busy being a stubborn ass. But this was part of why I knew. If you were still there, still fighting, then it had to be true.”

“You took me home. Our home, the one you made us.”

“Because you needed to rest, Dean.”

“You healed me.”

“Yes, as well as I could. Missed a spot or two.”

“It was a good spot. It didn't stay though.”

“It faded.”

“We stayed home for a long time.”

“A few years, yes.”

“We were really happy, weren't we?”

“Oh yes, just you and me. Quite happy.”

“But they made you take it. You took it from me, you didn't want to. You had to.”

Cas laced his fingers with Deans and placed their foreheads together gently, taking a deep breath.

“No, never wanted to. It hurt so much. But I wanted to remember, so I took the years and our home from you. You went back to Sam.”

“Hmm Sammy. Happy to see him again.”

“Yes, you were.”

“I stabbed you!”

“You were a scared little shit. But I forgave you.”

“You stayed with me. They didn't like you doing that.”

“No they absolutely did not.”

“But you disobeyed.”

“I'm glad I did.”

“I am too. You were my best friend. I had a crush.”

“You fought against Hell itself for decades, but were too scared to tell me you had a crush."

“Yeah, my angel was too beautiful for me. Too perfect.”

“No Dean, it was the other way around” Cas assured him, kissing both of his cheeks.

“You prayed for a soul. Were exiled for wanting that soul. Then you found that soul, took me away and loved me. You brought me back to Sammy and stayed with me. You put up with my shit. Then you died.”

“I'm sorry about that too.”

“But you came back.”

“Yes I did. Then you told me you loved me. Even though you didn't remember our home. You said you loved me. It made me very happy.”

“You kissed me.”

“I couldn't help it.”

“I kissed you back.”

“You kissed me back..and never stopped.”

“I stopped when you built our new home.”

“Right next to Sam and Eileen.”

“When can we go back home?”

“We’ll have a newer home soon.”

“Next to Sam and Eileen?”

“Yes, I arranged it.”

“When? When will we go to the newer home Cas? Is it far?”

“I think very soon Dean. Yes it's far, but the trip is short.”

+*+*+*+*

“Cas?”

“You prayed for me didn't you?”

“Once upon a time, yes I did.”

“That was our beginning. But something happened and you went away.”

Cas held Dean so delicately, letting his head slowly fall to his side against his chest. They were both very comfortable like this, laying side by side.

“Yes it was. It started with an angel’s prayer. An angel who shouldn't have wanted anything for himself, but broke all the rules. You were my mission, my soul, my prayer, my punishment, my wait, my fight, my love, my heartbreak, my best friend, and my husband. You were mine.”

“Always was Cas. Always………………”

“Dean.”

“Dean…….”

Castiel was relieved and broken all at once. The former angel shook with sadness and joy simultaneously. Then he sang in a whisper:

Longer than ther've been fishes in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you  
I am in love with you

He heard a knock at the door. “Uncle Cas? Uncle Dean? Happy 45th Annivers-”

“Hey there Sean, I-I’m sorry..I know you rushed right over...but..just a few seconds ago, he’s there now...if there’s anyone..anyone I trust to meet him there, it's Gabriel. Sorry, even though I know what's there, it's hard to be parted from him, even for a few moments.” 

“Oh no..I tried so hard to get here in time.”

“Yes, I know you did. Thank you so much for the larger room and the bed. Getting to lay next to him for this was all I could ask for at this point.”

“Grandpa Sam was insistent, he wanted to you to have a room together, and to share a comfortable bed. Spent months planning this out before he...well….”

“I know. I love him for it. And it won't be long now. Don't be sad forever. I’ve revealed all I can. He’s waiting for me. I waited eons of time for him, this part is swift, it's already begun.”

“Everybody misses you both already” Cas's nephew says, eyes filled with tears.

“Time is nothing to fear. You’ll see.”

“Bye Uncle Cas. Tell Uncle Dean I love him.”

“I will, promise.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Light fades and gets smaller. Cold air surrounds the swirling mist-like substance, invisible to those who call earth home. Cas walks down a road, one he knows well. He sees it, waiting for him..crafted into the hillside and shaded by trees. He built it ages ago when it was decided that after the gates had all been closed, save one. Gabriel had taken over, it surprised everyone and ever since then Heaven’s never been so peaceful. He’d commanded one gate be left open for his little brother Castiel and his beloved soul.

Cas sang the Dan Fogelberg song to himself now, which he’d always sang to Dean. It reminded his human of just how long his angel had hoped for him, that he’d waited, steadfast across oceans of time to meet him. Unaware of the sacrifice he'd have to make, Castiel remained true to the belief his celestial prayer would one day be heard and granted. When the time for the unexpected sacrifice came, he swiftly and willingly gave it without so much as an afterthought. To him it had been worth every second of those thousands upon thousands of years, and the 55 more he loved and lived with Dean. Those were by far the most precious of all. 

With a youthful spring, he took the steps to the replica home of the one he’d built for Dean when the legacies took over the bunker and handled the new era beautifully. He and his husband had confidently retired to a beautiful, long, and happy life. One the former angel reflected on now, as he walked through the front door smiling with jittery anticipation.

There stood Dean, looking the same as when he'd waltzed up to him in that barn 55 years ago. He was surrounded by everyone they’d known and missed. Those forest green eyes were full of love and elation for his husband who was finally home. Cas smiled at him with those brilliant blues and simply said, “Hello Dean.”


End file.
